Dulce o travesura
by poeftme
Summary: Quizás lo más terrorífico de Halloween estaba en que ellos dos, siendo quienes eran, se juntaran. Y que mejor Hijikata y Gintoki se pusieran a rezar.


_**Advertencias y/o aclaraciones:**_

_Mucho implícito, pero básicamente Okikagu._

[…]

Que no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro, eso fijo. No había ni una sola razón para que estuvieran juntos, pero aquí existen los milagros. O bueno, después de todo, sí que hay motivos para que dos sádicos se junten en pleno Halloween.

—Es un negocio, Chinita —afirmó él. Cansado de la estúpida niñata que no entendía que ni muerto le pedía una cita, y que esa mierda que planeó era para asustar al par de bastardos inútiles de Hijikata y el Jefe.

—Pues obvio —fingió—, claro que sabía que era eso. Es sólo que... eso, sí. Me confundí las palabras.

Suspiró, omitiendo el blanco fácil que era para sus bromas. Tenía que concentrar toda su energía sádica en el par de miedosos.

—Y bien —retomó ella el tema—, ¿qué mierda quieres hacerle a Gin y a Toshi?

Bueno, puede que sí use un poquitín de su sadismo con China, pero porque ella solita se lo buscó.

—Vaya, hablas como si fuesen tu comidilla de estos días —se burló. Para nada molesto por el tono meloso que implementó para mencionarlos.

La joven (porque ya era toda una señorita, con un buen arsenal y toda esa grasa que a Okita le empezaba a parecer más que solo grasa) le ignoró. Ni una negativa. A Sougo sí le molestó aquello.

—Si no replicas es porque es verdad —admitió, aunque seguía sonando a pregunta.

—¿A ti qué más te da? —retrucó—. ¿Quieres ser mi comidilla de estos días también?

Pues sí, puede que mejor guardara silencio desde ahora. Porque por allí y la Kagura de dieciocho sabe por dónde y cómo dar.

—Uh, quería hacer que los inútiles esos se cagaran un poquito en las patas, tú sabes —explicó—. Fantasmas y esas mierdas.

Kagura comprendió su propósito, pero ella no apostaba si no había alguna recompensa.

—¿Qué gano yo? —expuso, tendiendo su mano. Okita le escupió y ella no tardó en romperle la cara.

—Cerda —farfulló, sobándose la mejilla ya hinchada—, te doy lo que quieras. Esa basura de algas, o lo que sea.

La Yato sonrió. Ahora sí, era capaz hasta de matar de un susto al muy pobre (bueno para nada) de su jefe, y al triste vice comandante también.

—Tenemos un negocio, Sádico.

[...]

Puede que la idea de el Sádico no estuviera tan mal. Que eso de hacerse de una casita embrujada en el medio de la nada, tentaba mucho. Y allí podía torturar al par de tarugos a gusto (y de maneras que quizá no estaban en los planes del otro chico).

—¿Y cómo dices que vamos a atraerlos? —cuestionó, tras unos arbustos. Estaban siguiéndole el paso a Hijikata, pues el oficial le dijo que tenían que fijarse bien qué tonterías estaba haciendo para que su opción resultara ser la correcta. Pero ni al caso, ella no entendía ni mierda. Si tentándole ya lo tenía a sus pies, listo para pegarse los sustos de su vida.

—Joder, China. Te dije que cerraras la bocota que traes, maldición —se quejó—. La idea es que el bastardo de Hijikata no consiga mayonesa, así le dejamos un poco en el piso como rastro hasta llegar a la casa.

Bueno, quizá Kagura le había dado más crédito a la inteligencia del capitán de la Primera División. Porque no creía que fuera tan estúpido (qué va, si se habrá caído de la cuna de pequeño) como para pensar que eso funcionaría.

—Estás jodiendo —aseveró. En verdad, no acababa de tragarse lo idiota que podía ser.

—Pues dame tú una mejor idea, que de seguro le conoces los secretitos al tipo —expresó. A Kagura le sonó a reproche, y le dio risa que fuera tan obvio. Lo traía hasta las orejas colado por ella. Mira tú, quién se lo diría.

—Eso seguro, imbécil. Ve y aprende.

Kagura, grácilmente, se dirigió al vice comandante. Tranquila, como si no estuviera tramando miles de torturas para el pobre tío, le llamó.

—Toshi.

—No me llames así, mocosa —resopló. La niñata le venía a joder las pelotas justo que iba a ponerse a fumar, genial.

La chica, por toda respuesta, se sentó a su lado. No dijo palabra alguna por un largo rato, hasta que el mismo hombre rompió el silencio. Esa mierda no le advertía nada bueno.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

Okita observó en silencio, todavía desde las hojas, cómo el hombre se sonrojaba. No le extrañaba para nada que el repulsivo de su superior rompiera la ley tirándose a una niña (que, en realidad, ya estaba en la legalidad, pero qué más da eso), pero sí le molestaba a ese sentido de moral que no había tenido nunca antes, pero por algo se empieza, dicen.

Kagura le miró, afirmando con un pulgar arriba que le tenía comiendo de su mano. Y un "encárgate de Gin" muy poco discreto.

Okita dejó pasar el desagrado de ver a sus enemigos siendo, aparentemente, felices, convenciéndose de que luego podría torturarlos como se le diera la real gana.

No tardó en hallar a su objetivo, al parecer, iba a la sala de máquinas a perder el poco dinero que tenía y su escasa dignidad.

—Pero si es el Jefe —saludó, fingiendo no estarle siguiendo el rastro. Gintoki le miró con indiferencia, realmente no le interesaba ver al crío, pero si le daban dinero era capaz de asociarse con el diablo.

—Souchiro.

Sougo dejó pasar el error intencional, ya le haría pagar su gracia más tarde.

—He visto a la Chinita por allí con Hijikata, haciendo quién sabe qué —mencionó. El hombre le miró interesado, aunque no lo suficiente como para que le siguiera el juego—. Escuché, además, que Umibozu vendría por estos lados..

Fingió meditar un poco, ocultando su sonrisa de victoria. El Jefe había empezado a sudar la gota gorda.

—No me jodas —se quejó con él, como si fuera su culpa. Pues sí que lo era.

Le vio hacer malabares con lo que no tenía. El oficial pensó que algo había tras esa reacción, quizá dejó preñada a la China y no quería hacerse cargo.

—¿Dónde está el bastardo ese? —increpó, después de calmarse.

—Sígame, Jefe.

[...]

Gintoki era un imbécil. Mira que creerse la mentirita del criajo ese. Kagura suspiró, tenía que seguir con el plan si quería tener al oficial en su palma.

—Gin —suplicó, usando su mejor tono de niña consentida—, no es cierto. Te juro que sí he estado con él, pero le obligué a cuidarse.

Hijikata palideció, esa niñata le estaba haciendo la vida a cuadritos. No pasó mucho hasta que sintió al samurái tomarle del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué demonios les has hecho, pervertido? —gritó, tan escandalizado como celoso. ¿Qué con él?

Okita, mientras, observaba. Le parecía raro el rollo entre esos tres, como si lo que él estaba usando para crear conflicto, en realidad, fuera cierto.

—¡Tú empezaste esto, Sougo! —le gritó su vice comandante. Él le miró como quien no temía ni debía.

—No sé de qué hablas, depravado —escupió, pretendiendo temer que le hiciera algo de connotación sexual.

Hijikata estaba rojo de la ira, pues Gintoki se había sumado a la causa de hacerle ver como un completo pervertido.

Kagura se cansó más temprano que tarde, esa mierda se le estaba haciendo bien aburrida. No tenía el control sobre ninguno de los tres y eso le enfadaba.

—Me voy.

Sougo reparó en que se había dejado llevar mucho.

—Eh, China —le llamó—. Todavía tenemos algo aquí.

Ella le miró, con una sonrisa puesta en su rostro, esa sonrisa que no predicaba nada bueno. Kagura pensó que hacerle pagar la falta de atención a esos dos sería algo bueno, quizás también quería quitarse las ganas con el Sádico.

—Qué mierda.

Okita no tuvo tiempo de intuir sus intenciones cuando ella empezó a besarlo. No sabía por qué razón no estaba asqueado, pero no se interesó en ello tampoco.

Bien dicen que los años no vienen solos, pues Kagura con dieciocho ya se sabía un buen par de cosas, como que tiene el poder de arrasar si quiere y que los besos a críos como ese le hacen derretir. Y que, también, mostrarle a dos tíos con sus años mal puestos quién manda les hace temblar del susto.

Después de todo, el plan del Sádico no había ido tan mal.


End file.
